Walka gangów
Gerg:'Witam państwa w nowym odcinku Ekip,ostatnio zawodnicy robili małą barykadkę przed napadami zombie,później pozostał bój Podróżników z Wrednymi,Lightning chciał się wykazać i zrobił kąpletną klapę i zostaw wyeliminowany z gry,kto odpadnie w tym odcinku? Tego dowiecie się czytając,to co teraz czytacie! Przed autobusem '''Gerg:'Witam nasze poranne ptaszki 'Heather:'Musiałeś nie dać nam się wyspać w willi? 'Gerg:'No musiałem bo dzisiaj jedziemy do małego miasta gangów 'Owen:'A będzie tam jakieś jedzenie? 'Gwen:'No właśnie umieram z głodu. 'Kamil:'Lepiej się śpi w dżungli,bo można coś zjeść 'Duncan:'A skąd wiesz,że to nie było trujące? Kamila rozbolał brzuch 'Gerg:'Wsiadać do autobusu! 'Kamil:'Ja pierwszy! Kamil szybko wszedł do autobusu i wszedł do łazienki i zaczął rzygać 'Duncan:'Wiedziałem Miasto Gangów *Wyzwanie* 1 runda 'Gerg:'Dzisiaj będzie bardzo drużynowe zadanie będziecie walczyć w konkursie na najlepszy gang 'Facet:'Ostatnie 5 miejsc w walce! Kapitanowie drużyn poszły sie zapisać 'Facet:'Jestem prowadzącym tego turnieju,pewnie pytacie się jaka jest nagroda,a nagroda to tysiąc dolarów i pióro Tutrana,a więc losowanie walk! 'Gerg:'Zwycięska drużyna daje mi pióro,a zabrać może sobie tysiąć 'Skyler:'Fajna nagroda. ''' Poczynania Grubasów Facet:"Grubasy" wy zmierzycie się z "chuderlakami",chodźcie kapitanie Przyszedł Owen i jakiś chudy koleś Facet:'Wylosujcie karteczkę ''Wylosowali dwie karteczki 'Facet:'Pierwsze zadanie to... '''Chudy koleś:...pływanie Facet:'Kogo wystawiacie do pływania? '''Chudy koleś:'Mnie 'Owen:'Noah 'Facet:'Start! Po 20 minutach Noah przychodzi 'Facet:'A gdzie jest ten drugi? 'Noah:'Utopił się 'Przeciwnik:'Uratujmy go! Cała drużyna chuderlaków weszła do wody 'Facet:'Czyli rezygnują,brawo Grubasy przechodzicie do ćwierćfinału '''Poczynania Podróżników Prowadzący:'Do tego zadania jest potrzebne 5 osoby '''Jakiś facet:'My mamy 'Jasmine:'My też. 'Facet:'Jak jest was 4,więc walkowerem wygrywacie "Vandersi" 'Jakiś facet:'Super! '''Poczynania Dobrych Prowadzący:'''Zaczy... '''Duncan:...rezygnujemy Duncan: I tak jak teraz odpadniemy to nie będzie nas na ceremoni Poczynania Świrów Prowadzący:'Kapitanowie "Świrów" i "Portugalczyków" niech podejdą kapitanowie ''Podchodzi Dawn i jakaś dziewczyna 'Prowadzący:'Szybko to zrobię i konkurs papier,kamień i nożyce Dawn pokazuje kamyk,a kapitanka przeciwników papier 'Dziewczyna:'Jest! 'Prowadzący:'Gramy do 3 Kolejne trzy rundy wygrała Dawn 'Dawn:'Super! '''Poczynania Wrednych Prowadzący:'Okey,to zaczynamy,ej zaraz gdzie są przeciwnicy? '''Marian:'My nic nim nie robiliśmy. 'Toby:'Zupełnie nic. Kamera przechodzi do przeciwników,którzy wpadli do dziury i tam utknęli '' '''Ktoś:'Ej niech ktoś pomoże! Kamera znów przechodzi do walki 'Prowadzący:'Wredni wygrywacie! Ćwierćfinały '''U Gerga Gerg:'Podróżnicy i Dobrzy nie przechodzą dalej,a więc teraz Grubasy walczą z Piłkarzami,Świry z Kowbojami,a Wredni z Malutkimi. ''Przychodzą Podróżnicy i Dobrzy 'Gerg:'Zawiodłem się na was. 'Skyler:'To wszystko przez Kamila. 'Kamil:'No co musiałem pójść rzygać w krzaki 'Gerg:'Dobra przejdźmy do ćwierćfinałów '''Poczynania Grubasów Prowadzący:'Zaczynamy ćwierćfinał! A więc zmierzycie się w walce na rapowanie. '''Przeciwnik:'Hej babeczki może od razu się poddacie, Bo znami nie wygracie i padniecie 'Noah:'No chyba wy przegracie Nigdy nie znajdziecie ratunku i narobicie w gacie. 'Przeciwnik:'Co mówisz bo nie słyszałem, jesteś tak drobniutki,że można cię nadepnąć. 'Noah:'To mnie nadepnijcie, ale z nami nigdy nie wygracie 'Prowadzący:'Wygrywają Grubasy! 'Przeciwnik:'Dlaczego? 'Prowadzący:'Bo w drugim śpiewie nie rymowałeś. 'Przeciwnik:'O k*ź**. '''Poczynania Świrów Prowadzący:'Będziecie walczyć na śmierć i życie Świry i Kowboje,uwaga,start! ''Kowboj wyciągnął pistolet i wystrzelił w Felipe,on uniknął. 'Felipe:'Strzelać we mnie! Rzucił się na kowboja,zlokautował go,Ezekiel rzucił się na drugiego i go zlokautował,a Dawn wezwała niedźwiedzia,który powalił dwóch następnych,Felipe powalił ostatniego 'Felipe:'Ale to było proste '''Prowadzący:Świry w półfinale! Poczynania Wrednych Prowadzący:'Wredni i Malutcy waszym zadanie będzie walka na żarty! Wygrywa drużyna,która pierwsza zdobędzie 3 punkty. '''Heather:'Co jest jak blondynka wychodzi z pod prysznica? Czysta głupota 'Przeciwnik:'Ojciec woła syna: -Synu, znalazłem papierosy w kieszeni twojej kurtki -No i co? -Jesteśmy na Jamajce jest 40 stopni, na co ci kurtka? 'Prowadzący:'1-0 dla Malutkich 'Alejandro:'16 blondynek stoi przed kinem... Podchodzi do nick kasjer i pyta: -Czemu panie nie wchodzą Jedna odpowiada: -Bo film jest od osiemnastu... 'Przeciwnik:'Brunetka wyjmuje torebkę z cukierkami i pyta blondynkę: -Chcesz krówkę? -Nie, dziękuję jestem wegetarianką 'Prowadzący:'1-1 'Marian:'Co wybiera blondynka w papier, kamień, nożyce, gdy ktoś wybiera kamień? -Domestos - Zero kamienia! 'Przeciwnik:'Do domu wpada uradowany mąż. Mówi do żony: -Kochanie wygrałem w totka Żona siedzi cicho i nagle mówi: -Mamusia nie żyje Na to mąż krzyczy z radości: -Ja pier**le kumulacja! 'Prowadzący:'2-1 dla Wrednych 'Toby:'Blondynka skarży się koleżance: -Wyobraź sobie, moja siostra urodziła dziecko i nie powiedziała mi czy dziewczynkę, czy chłopca. Teraz nie wiem, czy jestem ciocią czy wujkiem... 'Przeciwnik:'Lepszego urlopu sobie nie wymarzyłem,dzieciaki pluskają się w wodzie,żona opala się,a najbardziej spodobały mi się rekiny,które zjadły teściową. 'Prowadzący:'2-2! 'Max:'Dwaj wiejscy idioci spotykają się na drodze. Jeden z nich trzyma w dłoni reklamówkę z napisem "kurczaki". - Hej, jeśli odgadnę, ile niesiesz kurczaków, dasz mi jednego z nich? - Jeżeli odgadniesz, to dam ci oba. - No dobra. Hmm...pięć? 'Przeciwnik:'Dlaczego Rosja nie poinformowała jeszcze, w których miastach odbędą się Mistrzostwa Świata 2018?Czeka na większy wybór. 'Prowadzący:'3-2 dla Wrednych! Półfinał '''U Gerga Gerg:'Z 4 pozostałych drużyn pozostała 3 naszych drużyn! Wielka walka będzie pomiędzy Grubasami,a Wrednymi.A Świry spotkają się w półfinale z Vandersami. '''Skyler:'Ej to ci co nas wyeliminowali. 'Gerg:'Tak,a więc oglądamy,Chefie daj mi 20 paczek popcornu. Przychodzi Chef z popcornem 'Kamil:'A my coś dostaniemy do jedzenia? 'Gerg:'DJ daj im po paczce orzeszków. Przychodzi DJ z orzeszkami. 'Gwen:'Wreszcie coś do jedzenia! '''Świry vs Vandersi Prowadzący:'Zadaniem będzie wyścig motorami.Dwie osoby z każdego teamu są potrzebne. '''Felipe:'Ktoś umie jeździć motorem?Jakby co ja nie jeżdżę,ale mogę spróbować. 'Dawn:'Ja nie jadę na 100%,Ezekiel a ty co? 'Ezekiel:'Mogę spróbować. 'Dawn:'Ok,czyli wy jedziecie. 'Prowadzący:'Kto wystąpi w tym wyzwaniu. 'Dawn:'Ezekiel i Felipe 'Vanderka:'Do tego zadania przystąpi ja i Paul. Dziewczyna wskazała na chłopaka.Po chwili uczestnicy byli na na motorach. 'Prowadzący:'Gotowi do startu,start! Ezekiel wjechał w przeciwników i to doprowadziło,że Świry wygrały! 'Paul:'Ale to nie fair! 'Prowadzący:'Wszystko jest fair Świry wygrywają! 'Świry:'Jay! '''Grubasy vs Wredni Prowadzący:'W pierwszym półfinale wygrali świrzy,kto się z nimi zmierzy?Odpowiedź jest w nauce,najpierw matma,dostajecie sprawdziany.Piszą 3 osoby,widzę,że w jednej drużynie jest tylko trzech,a kto w drugiej pisze? '''Alejandro:'Oczywiście,że ja,Heather i... '''Max:...ja! Marian (PZ):'Ten kurdupel pożałuje,przez niego przegramy! '''Prowadzący:'Macie 5 minut na uzupełnienie. Rozdał wszystkim,mineło 5 minut i prawie wszyscy skończyli Owena 'Prowadzący:'Koniec! 'Owen:'Nie no nie zdążyłem! 'Alejandro:'Jakie proste to było. 'Max:'Mów za siebie 'Toby (PZ):'Już się obawiam. Wyniki 'Prowadzący:'Wyniki,bezbłędnie Noah,6. Wszyscy klaszczą. 'Prowadzący:'Noah byłeś na studiach? 'Noah:'Jeszcze nie,przez ten show. 'Prowadzący:'Oxford chce cie mieć. 'Noah:'Nie,nie chcem. 'Prowadzący:'Okey....idąc dalej dobre oceny też dostali Alejandro i Heather-5,a natomiast Sam i Owen dostali po 4,a 1 dostał Max,a więc... 'Alejandro (PZ):'Jak teraz przez niego pójdziemy na ceremonię to on na 100% odpada. '''Prowadzący:...Wredni odpadają,finał Grubasy vs Świry. Finał Prowadzący:'A więc zaczynamy uroczysty finał,a walki stoczymy w grach komputerowych. '''Dawn:'Rezygnujemy! 'Prowadzący:'Grubasy wygrywają tysiąc i te pióro. Wchodzi Gerg 'Gerg:'Dajcie mi je. 'Sam:'Okey. Sam daje pióro Gergowi. Po turnieju '''Gerg:Świetnie to wymyśleliście,żeby podzielić się nagrodą bez walki. 'Owen:'Dzięki Chris! 'Gerg:'A więc będzie dogrywka pomiędzy Podróżnikami,Dobrymi i Świrami lub Wrednymi. 'Cody:'Jeszcze jakaś dogrywka? 'Gerg:'Nie narzekaj chyba,że chcesz wylecieć! 'Cody:'Nie. 'Gerg:'Dobrze,to więc Grubasy wybierzcie kto będzie brał udział w dogrywce,Świry czy Wredni. 'Owen:'Wredni. 'Gerg:'Dobra Grubasy razem z Świrami do willi,dzisiaj nikt nie będzie spał w dżungli,z powodu,że ktoś nieuważny zjadł coś w dżungli i naskarżył prawnikom o show. Każdy patrzy na Kamila 'Kamil:'Co? 'Gerg:'Do dogrywki macie się nauczyć grać w te gry: -gar.io -Lifa -League of Masters -Grand Thert Bike -Global Strike: Counter Offensive Wracam za 2 godziny. 'Felipe (do Sama):'Zrobisz przysługę i nauczysz grać Skyler w te gry? 'Sam:'Dla kumpla wszystko 'Alejandro:'E tam grałem we wszystko,jak nagrywałem na tuba,mogę was nauczyć. Dogrywka 'Chris:'Myślę,że się nauczyliście,przed państwem mistrz Flourtex w grach komputerowych,Oskar chodź. 'Oskar:'Hej,zobaczę jak się nauczyliście. 'Chris:'Z nami jeszcze jest komentator sportowy Dariusz Makowski! 'Dariusz:'Cześć 'Chris:'Zaczynamy od gar.io,ile tysięcy punktów zdobędziecie,tyle zdobędziecie punktów dla drużyny. Gar.io Alejandro 'Alejandro:'Ja nie mogę jakie to proste. Jego kulka weszła do portalu. 'Alejandro:'O coś nowego. Cody 'Cody:'Mogłem się nauczyć grać. Zobaczył kulkę Alejandro i zobaczył,że jest od niej większy i może go zjeść weszedł do tego samego portalu. Alejandro i Cody Alejandro zauważył,że go Cody goni,ale też zauważył,że tysiąc kulek 1-punktowych w jednym miejsu i to się stało: *''Poszedł do tamtego miejsca'' *''Zjadł wszystkie kulki'' *''Zdobył tysiąc punktów'' *''Zjadł Codiego.'' Skyler Tymczasem Skyler idzie jak burza,widać jak zjada Gwen,Maxa,Mariana,Tobiego i Heather. 'Skyler (PZ):'Felipe jest super chłopakiem,dzięki niemu wygrywam. Gerg 'Gerg:'U Wrednych został Alejandro. U Dobrych Duncan U Podróżników Ewa,Skyler,Jasmine,Zoey i Kamil,czyli cała drużyna. Labirynt Podróżnicy wiedząc,że Skyler zdobędzie dużo punktów chowali się w labiryncie i zdobywali dużo punktów,Alejandro ich zauważył i zjadł pokolei Ewe,Jasmine,Zoey,a Kamil zdążył uciec,ale nie na długo,bo zjadł go Duncan,nagle upłynął czas. 'Gerg:'Podsumowujemy punkty Lifa 'Gerg:'Pewnie wszyscy pomyśleli,że będziemy grać przeciwko sobie,ale to będzie coś innego,macie przejść do 9 ligi! Tak,macie 4 mecze,musicie być niepokonani!Macie na to godzinkę. 'Oskar:'Najpierw należy zbudować pożądne drużyny. Max nie słuchał i zaczął grać i już przegrywał. 'Oskar:'A mówiłem,że trzeba najpierw zbudować skład. Skyler 'Skyler:'Tu jestem akurat słaba,najważniejsze jest zgranie,to mi powiedział Sam. Ustawiła zgranie na 100. 'Skyler:'Już mogę grać. Rozpoczęła mecz,podszedł do niej Oskar. 'Oskar:'I jak wyszedł skład? 'Skyler:'100% zgrania. 'Oskar:'Ooooo brawo. Toby 'Toby:'Mój skład powstały z niczego wygrał jakoś mecz. 'Oskar:'O świetne statystyki. 'Toby:'Dzięki Heather Heather wygrywa 5-0 przeciwnik poddaje mecz. 'Heather:'Co się stało? Podchodzi do niej Oskar. 'Oskar:'Przeciwnik poddał mecz. Alejandro Alejandro wchodzi na jedną stronkę,wpisuje jakiś kod i zdobył mnóstwo kasy,kupił najlepszych zawodników,1 mecz wygrał 7-0. Cody Cody zaczął trzeci mecz i przeciwnik był tak prosty,że Cody wygrał 6-0 i jeszcze strzelił bramkarzem. 'Cody:'I jeszcze ostatni. Gerg 'Dariusz:'Po co ja tu jestem? 'Gerg:'Nie wiem,możesz sobie iść. 'Dariusz:'Okey. Alejandro Alejandro niszczy rywali,którzy szybko poddają mecze i jako 1 skończył. 'Alejandro:'To było proste jak pocałunek od Heather. 'Heather:'Słyszałam! Kamil Kamil wygrywa 1-0 w 85 minucie dostał karnego,nie trafił,po 3 minutach mu strzelili,a w dodatkowym czasie przeciwnik strzelił jeszcze jedną,ale Kamil dostał jeszcze jednego karnego,nie trafił,ale trafił z dobitki,mecz zakończył się remisem,a on awansował. Omówienie 'Gerg:'Zaskakująco dobrze to poszło.5 awansowała,a w tym 2 zdobyło mistrzostwo. 'Heather:'Kto? 'Gerg:'Alejandro i Marian,pokażcie swoje składy. Alejandro i Marian pokazali swoje składy. 'Gerg:'Alejandro oszukiwał,Wredni na ceremonię!Nie będzie 3 konkurencji. 'Skyler:'Oni będą tylko na ceremoni? 'Gerg:'Nie,jeszcze jedna ekipa.Zliczam punkty. 'Gerg:'Z tego wynika,że podróżnicy mają ok.50 punktów więcej,więc to Dobrzy idą na ceremonię,razem z Wrednymi Ceremonia 'Gerg:'Jak ja to lubię,dzisiaj nasi przegrani już zagłosowali,a kto odpadnie poleci do malowniczej Kolumbii. 'Heather:'Strzeszczaj się! 'Gerg:'Dobra,zwołałem was wszystkich,ponieważ zostanie was 19 po wyeliminowaniu tych dwóch ciamajd i to oznacza,że robimy nowe drużyny! Będą 3 drużyn,które jutro będziecie wybierać. 'Wszyscy:'Wow! 'Gerg:'Przechodząc do ceremoni,najpierw głosy Dobrych.Jeden głos na Duncana. 'Cody (Głosowanie):'Narka Duncan. 'Gerg:'Jeden głos na Codiego. 'Duncan (Głosowanie):'Ten frajer musi odpaść! 'Gerg:'A ostatni głos na... ... ... ... radość Duncana ... ... ... ... 'Gwen (PZ):'Ty zawaliłeś zadanie. ... ... ... 'Gerg:'Na Duncana! 'Duncan:'Co!? Pożałujecie! 'Gerg:'Nara Duncan,a teraz część Wrednych i dziwnie,bo w głosach było 3-2 na Maxa. 'Max:'Co!? Gerg popycha Maxa i Duncan w drzwi. 'Gerg:'I tak kończy się ten odcinek moi drodzy,nie zapomnijcie oglądnąć kolejnego,gdzie zmienimy drużyny!Narka! Kategoria:Ekipy Totalnej Porażki - odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki MZ37